Drinking Coffee With Eagle
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: One day while Eagle was waiting in the imploment line he came acorss a girl name Princess HIkaru who offered him and the Rayearth actors jobs. And thats how this came to be. Please R
1. Autozam Edition

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RAYEARTH!  
  
  
GEO: LIVE FROM AUTOZAM IT DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE!  
  
  
  
Staring: Eagle Vision of Autozam  
  
  
Drinking Coffee with Eagle  
  
  
Eagle Vision: Hello I'm Eagle Vision and today I have started my own show. But anyway I have  
a special guest. *waves hands around* Her name is Hikaru Shidou and we'll be talking why Umi  
likes Clef  
  
Hikaru: *walks out smiling and prancing around*  
  
Eagle: Isn't She Lovly.  
  
Geo: Yes, Eagle Hikaru is lovly with her long flaming red hair nad eyes she is the girl who  
kicked your butt and became the pillar of Cephiro and abolished it. Back to you Eagle.  
  
Hikaru: *sits down*  
  
Eagle: HELLO HIKARU! Have some coffee... but I think you had to much already your so short.  
  
Hikaru: Oh I don't mind but I bet Clef would he's so short and I don't see why Umi likes Clef  
I mean she's so tall and he's short.  
  
Eagle: Clef should get taller that way if they dance his feet will touch the ground.  
  
Hikaru: You know Ascot is pretty tall maybe Umi should go out with him.  
  
Eagle: I agree sweetie *drinks coffee* Let's bring out are next guest FUU   
  
Geo: Here we have Fuu a smart girl who has one hell of a HOT SISTER!!!!!!  
  
Fuu: GEO-SAN!!!   
  
Geo: Sorry.  
  
Fuu: HELLO EAGLE-CHAN!  
  
Eagle: Fuu you look splendid like your hair.  
  
Fuu: Thanks.  
  
Eagle: SO what do you think. Why does umi like clef?  
  
Fuu: Miss Umi-chan is has been experiencing momenterial feelins for Clef-san and I belive  
her disobedient behavior in the begining was just to hide her true feelings for Clef-san  
  
*everyone fell asleep*  
  
Please stand by.  
  
  
Comercial  
  
  
Lady Aska: Tired of people bossing you around? Tired of being unable to fight? Well heres  
the solution. PAPER AND BRUSH!  
  
Sang yung: *mouth drops* Paper and Brush does it really work?   
  
Lady Aska: Of course it does. Paper and Brushlet's you fight and protect yourself.  
  
Chang Ang: What are you doing... Give back that paper and brush!  
  
Lady Aska: *makes a Sang yung on the paper and it attack Chang Ang* See it works perfectly!  
  
Sang Yung: Where cam I buy this?  
  
Lady Aska: Its not sold in stores. But you can order by just calling 1-800-555-5555 and its  
only $19.95 Get this if you call know will send you another brush and the giude of how to  
use Paper and brush ABSOLUTLY FREE!  
  
Sang Yung: *gasps* FREE!?   
  
Lady Aska: YEAH FREE and that's a $40 value! So call!  
  
  
Another Comercial  
  
  
Tarta: Hi I'm Tarta  
  
Tatra: And I'm Tatra  
  
Both: and were staring in a all new show called Chizeta's Magic Knights!  
  
Tatra: Really Tarta wants some tea *drinks tea*  
  
Tarta: OH SHUT UP WERE DOING A COMERCIAL!  
  
Tatra: Oh how could you make your big sister cry. *cries*  
  
Tarta: Watch us on channel 121 thw all Chizeta Channel all the Time.  
  
Tatra: Its gonna be FUN!  
  
  
And know back to Drinking Coffee with Eagle  
  
  
  
Geo: EAGLE WAKE UP WERE BACK!  
  
Eagle: Huh oh right well let's bring out are next guest Umi. UMI!!!!  
  
Geo: Here comes Umi the tallest of the three knights. She looks like a modle and she has  
captured the hearts of two people.  
  
Umi: Hello Eagle.  
  
Eagle: Okay Umi before you tell us why you like Clef let's see if the audience has some  
questions.  
  
Fuu: *coughs* Eagle-san do you have any water.  
  
Eagle: FERIO GET THE LADY SOME WATER!  
  
Ferio: *comes out with a glass of water* Hey baby  
  
Fuu: Hello Ferio-kun *drinks her water and starts kissing Ferio  
  
Eagle: HEY HEY HEY STOP! SECURITY!  
  
Lafarga: *prys Ferio off of and drags Him off stage*  
  
Eagle: okay questions from the audience.  
  
Zazu: *raises his hand* HIKARU WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!  
  
Eagle: ZAZU THESE ARE QUESTIONS FOR UMI!  
  
Zazu: *growls and pulls out some beer*  
  
Eagle: Don't you drink that! SECURITY GET HIM OUT OF HERE!  
  
Lantis: *walks out and drags Zazu then sees Hikaru* Hey baby.  
  
Hikaru: Hi Lantis.  
  
Lantis: Call me tonight *gives him his phone number*  
  
Eagle: LANTIS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!  
  
Lantis: *smiles and leaves*  
  
Ascot: *raises his hand* UMI PLEASE LOVE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *runs on stage and hugs her*  
  
Umi: Oh Ascot! *kisses Ascot*  
  
Eagle: HEY! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE WHY UMI LIKES CLEF!  
  
Umi: WHO CARES ABOUT CLEF! I'M GOING TO LIKE ASCOT JUST LIKE IN THE MANGA! *kisses Ascot*  
  
Eagle: But you never... ahh forget it lets bring out the EMINEM!  
  
Geo: Uh Eagle Eminem isn't coming he found someplace better to preform.  
  
Eagle: damn... uh who can we get then.  
  
Hikaru: EAGLE YOU SING!!!!  
  
Eagle: ME well sure I could do that... HEY WAIT FORGET THE BAND LETS just give are final  
thoughts. Hikaru your first.  
  
Hikaru: *Is talking to Lantis*  
  
Eagle: HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: *jumps in Lantis's arms* I LOVE LANTIS!!! *runs off anf get married*  
  
Eagle: OKay how about you Fuu... Fuu *sees a sign saying back in 10 minutes* What the...  
*looks offstage and sees Fuu with Ferio* Oh boy how about you Umi.  
  
Umi: ASCOT AND UMI FOREVER!  
  
Eagle: Okay let's just end the show.  
  
Geo: We can't... We have ten minutes.  
  
Eagle: *sighs* great.  
  
Clef: *pos his head out* Is it time for my cue.   
  
Eagle: CLEF SING A SONG KNOW!!!!  
  
Clef: okay uh... *puts on a straw hat with red white and blue on it and takes out a cane*  
HELLO MY BABY HELLO MY HONEY HELLO MY DARLING...  
  
Eagle: SING SOMETHING ELSE!  
  
Clef: DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOUR MY HERO!!!!   
  
Eagle: *vien bulge out* SOMETHING ELSE!  
  
Clef: OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
Eagle: SECURITY!   
  
*Lafarga and Caldina are kissing*  
  
Lafarga: Whoops be back in a sec. *drags Clef off stage*  
  
Eagle: Phew...  
  
Clef: *comes back* OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
*Lafarga comes back and drags him offstage*  
  
Eagle: Okay its time for me to...  
  
Clef: *comes back* OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
Eagle: AHHH! *takes Clef and throws him out the window* Okay as I was saying its time for my  
final thoughts. I think its time for me to take a long break away from this place. Good Night  
everybdoy!  
  
Geo: Drinking Coffee with Eagle is a filmed in front of a live studio audience. And sponsered  
by the Princess Hikaru broad casting corperation. *heres a loud bang*  
  
Clef: HA HA HA! OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Hikaru: Oh I just loved it. We should do a weekly episode.  
  
Eagle: *drinks some coffee* How about no.  
  
Princess Hikaru: It was a big hit the ratings are up.  
  
Eagle: Well get someone else to host the show.  
  
Princess Hikaru: Like who?  
  
Nova Forever: ME NOVA FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Princess Hikaru: *shoves her in a closet* Nova get bent.  
  
Nova: wah!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Princess Hikaru: Oh boy well we need a new host...  
  
Nect week  
  
Geo: Oh god welcome to DRINK COFFEE WITH ,,, CLEF  
  
Clef: OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Hikaru: *watches Clef sing* I'm ending this show *pulls the plug and everything  
goes black*  
  
  
The End! 


	2. Hawaii Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth  
  
Geo: Hello and welcome to a special addition of Drinking Coffee Eagle in HAWAII!!  
  
Staring: Eagle  
  
Geo: And know here's Drinking Coffee with EAGLE!  
  
Eagle: *is sleeping in a hammock*  
  
Geo: eh... Eagle. Eagle. EAGLE!!  
  
Eagle: *falls out of the hamock and looks up* Oh *beep* What was that beep...  
  
Geo: Eagle your not suppose to cruse  
  
Eagle: Oh ok well anyway Welcome to Drinking Coffee with Eagle. Today were fliming from  
HAWAII on Earth. Really hot and yet nice here. But are first guest today is Ascot. We'll be  
discussing what is Mokona made off?  
  
Ascot: *Is standing backstage to afraid to come on*  
  
Eagle: *gulps* ASCOT!  
  
Ascot: *doesn't move*  
  
Eagle: *begins to sweat* ASCOT GET YOUR *beep* *beep* OUT HERE!  
  
Caldina: *sees Ascot and kicks him on stage*  
  
Eagle: Thank you Caldina.  
  
Caldina: No sweat sweetie.  
  
Geo: Ascot is a summonor in Cephiro and also called a Palu. Learned that from the Manga Mixx  
  
Eagle: Anyway Ascot have a seat and drink some coffee.  
  
Ascot: uh yeah where is um... Umi... I haven't seen since last time.  
  
Eagle: She'll be here in a minute.  
  
Ascot: YAY! *falls of the chair*  
  
Eagle: *sweatdrop* OKay let's see what is Mokona *loud noise coming from outside* Uh we hired  
a new person for Security they'll handle this. *takes out a comunicator* Take care of it  
  
* Outside *  
  
Clef: *climbing up to the window* Must get inside and sing... fans need me!  
  
Someone from shadows: Excuse me but do you have a ticket?  
  
Clef: Get lost or I'll blast you... AHHH IT'S YOU!  
  
Nova: *in a security outfit* Yeah don't I look so CUTE! I'M DEAD SEXY! Uh but Eagle warned   
me about you and to keep you away so your out of here.  
  
Clef: *girl scream* AHH *runs away*  
  
Nova: This is easy. *calls Eagle* Everything is A.O.K!  
  
Eagle: Great let's bring out Umi.  
  
Geo: Umi is the Magic Knight of water making her second apperence on the show.  
  
Umi: ASCOT!!!!! *runs to him and knocks him over and starts to kiss him*  
  
Eagle: Okay mental note to self not to invite Umi back on the show. Next guest is Hikaru   
and Fuu.  
  
Geo: There Second appearence the Magic Knights of Fire and Wind. Hikaru and Fuu.  
  
Hikaru: *ealks out in a wedding dress*  
  
Fuu: *comes out*  
  
Eagle: What's with the wedding dress.  
  
Hikaru: me and Lantis are married!  
  
Eagle: *rollseyes* okay anyway what do you belive Mokona is made of.  
  
Hikaru: Mokona...  
  
Mokona: PUU PUU!!!! *comes out and bounces all around the room*  
  
Eagle: *ducks under his desk so he won't get hit*  
  
Hikaru: *catches Mokona* I think he's made of marshmeelows... *takes a bitew out of Mokona  
and then goes green* EEW!!! He's soft and yucky!  
  
Fuu: Hikaru-chan, Sir Mokona is soft becuase it is an animal but if he were to made out of  
food then he would not be alive so in conculsion Sir Mokona is made out of a rubbary type  
objct*  
  
Eagle: *falls asleep under his desk because of not getting enough sleep*  
  
Geo: Great... uh what do we do know.  
  
Mokona: PUU!!!! *bounces around the room and sees Umi* PUU!!!! *looks up her skirt*   
  
Umi: AHHHHH! *sees Mokona and runs after him* I'm going to get you!!!!! *runs after Mokona  
and when he stops she trips over him and falls into the camera*  
  
Please Stand By  
  
*outside*  
  
Clef: No one's gaurding the door I can get in this way hee hee *looks all evil and horns come  
out* Hee hee *walks over to the door and as soon as he walks in he gets catapulted into the  
air*  
  
Nova: WAH HA HA HA HA HA! TAKE THAT MASTER MAGE! WAH HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Comercials  
  
Lady Aska: Hey everyone its me Lady Aska! You remember me from last weak when I showed you  
Paper and Brush. WELL GUESS WHAT! I SOLD OVER 7,000 of them already!  
  
Sang yung: *mouth drops and hands are on cheeks* Really  
  
Lady Aska: Yep its true Frosty!  
  
Sang Yung: FROSTY! DO I LOOK LIKE SNOWMAN!  
  
Lady Aska: *giggles* No... BWA HA HA HA HA  
  
Sang Yung: *frowns*  
  
Lady Aska: Anyway you too can get Paper and Brush. Call right know 1-800-555-5555. If you  
call in the next twenty minutes I'll give you this free guide on how to use paper and brush  
and get this THREE not one not two but THREE FREE BRUSHES!  
  
Sang Yung: WOW THREE!  
  
Lady Aska: JUST FOR $19.99. That's a 50 dollar for only just $19.99   
  
*sound coming from the closet*  
  
Chang Ang: LET ME OUT YOU BRATS!  
  
Lady Aska: Well bye! *runs away from Snag Yung*  
  
Chang Ang: *get out of the closet* WHERE DID THEY GO!  
  
Comercial  
  
Tarta: Hi ya'll I'm Tarta of Chizeta  
  
Tatra: And I'm Tatra  
  
Tarta: Were staring in are brand new television show Chizeta Moon  
  
Tatra: That's because are last show didn't get one rating!  
  
Tarta: SHUT UP WE CAN'T SHOW THEM WERE PETHETIC LOSERS!  
  
Tatra: To late Tarta you just told them.  
  
Tarta: AHH! STOP THE RECORDING LET'S DO THIS OVER! HURRY STOP!!  
  
Geo: KNow back with Drinking Coffee with Eagle  
  
Zazu: *is in the back seat drinking*  
  
Eagle: Hey Zazu what are you doing?  
  
Zazu: Absolutly nothing.  
  
Eagle: SECURITY!  
  
Lafarga and Lantis: *come in and drag Zazu out*   
  
Zazu: You can't do this to me I'm the cheif mechanic I don't diserve this kind of treatment!  
*gets thrown out*  
  
Zazu: *sees clef*  
  
Cled: I'll go through the basement...  
  
Zazu: what are you doing?  
  
Clef: AHH! *hits his head* Don't scare me I thought you were the witch!  
  
Nova: WITCH!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!! *tackles Clef and starts to kill him*  
  
Zazu: She's Beutiful *hearts come out everywhere as he sees Nova*  
  
Nova: *Sees Zazu* Oh hello...  
  
Zazu: Your beautiful...  
  
Nova: *blushes* That is the first time someone has ever said anyhting nice about me.  
  
Zazu: *smiles*  
  
Nova: *kisses Zazu*  
  
Eagle: *wakes up and finds a mess everywhere* Okay I'm going start to the music let's bring   
out...  
  
Geo: Uh eagle we don't have a musical guest  
  
Eagle: AHHH!  
  
Clef: *appears inside* OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!  
  
Eagle: NOVA!!!!!  
  
Nova: Oh my sorry Eagle *is holding Zazu's hand*  
  
Eagle: *eyes widened*  
  
Nova: *kicks Clef into space all the way back to Cephiro* There come on Zazu let's get out  
of here,  
  
Zazu: OKAY! *walks out with Nova*  
  
Eagle: They'll break up by next show.  
  
Presea: *is sitting on Mokona so he won't make a mess* How can you be sure?  
  
Eagle: Because Nova Forever would kill me if I made them stay together.  
  
Presea: oh  
  
Mokona: PUU PUU!  
  
Eagle: I'm outta here.   
  
Hikaru: Why are you doing this show then if you hate it?  
  
Eagle: *mumbles* People being nice and *loud* BECAUSE I GOT A MILLION DOLLARS! Oh   
*beeps* I said the loud part soft and soft part loud. *runs away*  
  
Geo: This has been Drinking Coffee with Eagle *loud bang*  
  
Primera: WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!! I HAVEN'T BEEN THE SHOW!!!!!!  
  
Lantis: BECAUSE YOUR ANNOYING!!!!!!  
  
Mokona: *eats Primera* BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clef: *walks inside and is about to sing when he sees Nova*  
  
Nova: Chill out the cameras aren't on meaning no one is going to here you sing!  
  
Clef: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Hikaru: *hugs Eagle and kisses him* YOU DID GREAT LOOK AT ALL YOUR FANS!  
  
Eagle FANS: EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE EAGLE   
  
Eagle: OKay please get off me I love all my fans but I really really want to quit.  
  
Hikaru: NOOOOOO YOU CAN'T QUIT!  
  
Eagle: why?  
  
Hikaru: If you do we'll be out of a job!  
  
Eagle: fine... *grumble*  
  
Princess Hikaru: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clef: *sneaks into A studio*  
  
Jay Leno: Okay Everyone... *sees Clef* WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Clef: *trows Leno out of the building* OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW  
  
Nova: *at her house* WHAT!!!!! *drives over to the studio*  
  
Clef: TOMARROW... *sees Nova bust in* AHH!  
  
Nova: NO ONE RUINS JAY LENO'S SHOW!  
  
Clef: *runs away*  
  
Zazu: I Nova!  
  
Nova: ZAZUY! *Note Zazuy is mine and NovaForever's name for him*  
  
Zazu: *kisses her*   
  
Nova: Oh Zazuy! *sits in his lap looking all cute*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess HIkaru: *watching the show* Know this is HIGH QUALITY ENTERAINMENT!  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Note: I'll probably make a couple more well ja ne  



	3. Farhen Edition

Drinking Coffe With Eagle  
  
Geo: LIVE FROM NEW YORK ITS SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE!!!!  
  
Primera: Uh Geo number one this is Drinking Coffee with Eagle and Second were in Farhen today.  
  
Geo: Huh how oh I must haved picked up the wrong copy. Here we go  
  
Primera: Okay anyway LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!  
  
Geo: WELCOME TO TRL LIVE!!!! HI I'M CARSON DAILY!  
  
Primera: GEO!!!!! THAT'S THE WRONG SKRIPT AGAIN!  
  
Geo: Huh what's going on.  
  
Primera: Wait a minute. NOVA!  
  
Nova: *walks in a skimpy outfit* Yeah Boss.  
  
Primera: I think we have a problom and I bet Clef is at the bottom of it!  
  
Nova: Okay I'll find the script! *runs out of the room  
  
* Outside *  
  
Clef: Mwa ha ha ha with out the script they can't have a show and with out a show they'll  
be begging me to sing!  
  
Nova: STOP YOU PURPLE HAIRED 745 YEAR OLD CHILD!   
  
Clef: *screams like a girl* AHH! *runs away*  
  
Nova: PRIMERA I GOT THE SCRIPT!  
  
Primera: OKay from the top! LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!  
  
Geo: LIVE FROM FARHEN ITS DRINKING COFFEe WITH EAGLE!  
  
* Applause *  
  
Eagle: *walks out in his black clothes* Welcome to another addtion to you guessed it drinking  
coffee with Eagle.  
  
Zazu: *cries*  
  
Eagle: *glares at Zazu and stomps over to him* What's wrong with you?  
  
Zazu: she dumped me... the secon women I wanted dumped me!  
  
Eagle: *sweatdrop* Who?  
  
Zazu: Nova dumped me and she looked absolutly nothing like Hikaru but I loved her.  
  
Eagle: True the only thing that looked alike was there eyes.  
  
Zazu: *cries*  
  
Eagle: *looks at the pitiful kid and gives him some beer*  
  
Zazu: Not even beer will help me.  
  
Eagle: *gasps and goes into a coma  
  
Lantis: OH MY GOD ZAZU KILLED EAGLE!  
  
Lafarga: YOU BASTARD!  
  
Hikaru: NO THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED IS DEAD!  
  
Lanris: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: I mean second I mean first I mean... oh shit...   
  
Geo: He's not dead he's in a coma we need to get him to the hospitle.  
  
Primera: Uh the shows going *points to the camera*  
  
*everyone smiles big then Umi pulls a sign out saying Technical Difficulties*  
  
*comercial*  
  
Sang Yung: Hello everyone were back again!  
  
Aska: YES WERE BACK WITH PAPER AND BRUSH! ITS THE HOTTEST NEW ITEM OUT THERE!  
  
Sang Yung: If your one of the losers I mean not so cool people who hasn't bought then your  
missing out on everything/  
  
Aska: Yeah know we have the biggest deal EVER! Tell 'em Sang Yung.  
  
Sang Yung: Not only will you be getting a Paper and Brush you also be getting EIGHT DIFFRENT  
KINDS OF BRUSHES AND A WHOLE NEW SHEET OF PAPER!  
  
Aska: *gasps* WOW BUT WOULDN'T THAT BE EXPENSIVE?  
  
Sang Yung: Not at all my dear Aska! The cost is only I can't belive it $19.99  
  
Aska: WOW WHAT A DEAL!  
  
Chang Ang: What are you two doing... NO THERE NOT FOR SALE!!!  
  
Sang Yung: AHH *gets chased by Chang Ang while he waves his stick*  
  
Aska: Call 555-5555 and you'll get it all! AHH! HURRY! *Chang Ang crashes into the camera*  
  
*next comercial*  
  
Tarta: Hi everyone me and Tatra here have decided to stop show biz because it was so stupid!  
  
Tatra: I thought it was because are shows got no ratings?  
  
Tarta: AHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!  
  
Tatra: How could you make your big sister cry again *cries*  
  
Tarta: TATRA WE HAVE TO TELL THEM ABOUT ARE DANCE LESSONS!  
  
Tatra: WOW! Tarta and I are having a dance lesson on the Bravada... we need some nice young  
mem because hee hee we have enough women.  
  
*Phone rings*  
  
Tarta: Who could that be? *puts on speaker phone* Hello?  
  
Someone: Will you ladies be wearing skimpier outfits?  
  
Tarta: *turns red* Uh we'll be um dressed... like this... I own't wear my outfit from the  
show I'll wear this skirt and bra... top  
  
Someone: How about some beer?  
  
Tarta: ZAZU!!!!!  
  
Someone: I'm not Zazu... Do you like Scary movies?  
  
Tatra: Hee hee Tarta look behind you.  
  
Tarta: hmm *looks behind and sees no one.  
  
Tatra: Under you!  
  
Tarta: *sees Zazu with a cell phone looking up her skirt* AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *kicks Zazu out  
of the Bravada and he falls back into the studio*  
  
Tatra: Come every night at 7:00 I'll personally love for all you gentleman to come.  
  
Tarta: GOOD BYE! *still red and the comercial ends*  
  
  
*At the Hospitale*  
  
Geo: Hello I'm Geo we have just rushed Eagle to the ER where he'll be fine I hope.  
  
Hikaru: Oh Eagle don't die I love you I love you!  
  
Lantis: I feel so unloved *walks away*  
  
Nova: Oh Lanty POO I LOVE YOU!  
  
Lantis: *takes Nova and runs away with her*  
  
*Back at the Studio*  
  
Fuu: Oh my how dreadful poor Eagle.  
  
Umi: Yeah I know getting that heart attack or whatever he got.  
  
Ascot: Hey Umi I got lunch *holds up a McDonalds bag*  
  
Umi: YAY I'M STARVING! *goes with Ascot to eat*  
  
Fuu: *realizes she's all alone* FERIO!  
  
Ferio: *comes out with Mokona on his head* Yeah?  
  
Fuu: You host the show! *kisses him and gives him the microphone and runs off stage*  
  
Ferio: UH... um... HERE MOKONA! *runs off stage*  
  
Mokona: PUU PA PUU PA PUU PA PUU!  
  
Caldina: *runs on stage* I can't believe I over slept I'm going to kill Lafarga... OH Mokona  
where is everyone?  
  
Mokona: PUU PA PUU PA PUU!  
  
Caldina: If only I oculd understand you. *waks off stage*  
  
Mokona: PUU! *bounces off stage*  
  
Clef: *pant* NONE *pant* WILL *pant* STOP *pant* ME *pant* FROM *pant* SINGING! *looks around  
and notices no one is around* YES!  
  
Chang Ang: COME BACK HERE! *chases Aska and Sang Yung on the stage*  
  
Clef: NO IT'S MY TURN TO SING!!!! *thinks* Damn it why did they have to flim it on Farhen   
today?  
  
Aska: BUY PAPER AND BRUSH!!!!!!  
  
Sang Yung: CALL 555-5555 NOW!  
  
Chang Ang: *trips over a wire beringing the camera down.  
  
Clef: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Hospitale *  
  
Hikaru: Geo what are we going to do with out a host?  
  
Geo: I don't know we find a new one for know.  
  
Hikaru: But who no one wants the job.  
  
Primera: There is only one person...  
  
Hikaru: OH NO!  
  
Geo: NOT HIM!  
  
Clef: THAT'S RIGHT NEXT WEEK I'M HOSTING!!!!!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
**************  
  
Princess Hikaru: Oh my god... Clef hosting that is goingn to be heck!  
  
Zazu: *falls into her offoce: Your telling me... Tarta has one good kick.  
  
Princess Hikaru: I agree. *turns off the T.V.* 


	4. Cephiro Edition

DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE  
  
Geo: Welcome to another edition of Drinking Coffee with E... *SLAM*  
  
Clef: NO HE'S IN A COMA!!!! ITS MY SHOW NOW!!!  
  
Geo: Oh yeah... Welcome to another edition of Drinking Coffee with Clef... in Cephiro!  
*mumbles* this sucks.  
  
Clef: SHUT UP!  
  
*Theme song*  
  
*Clef comes out and dances*  
  
Ferio: This is embarressing...  
  
Fuu: I wish to quit but we need the money...  
  
Ferio: How is Eagle?  
  
Clef: SHUT UP!!!!! THIS IS MY SHOW NOT EAGLE'S SHOW ITS MINE!! IF I HEAR HIS NAME AGAIN I'LL  
BLAST YOU ALL WITH MY MAGIC!!!!  
  
Primera: AND ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
Umi: *kissing Ascot*  
  
Clef: First off all the girls have to love me *kicks Ascot away and takes Umi*  
  
Zazu: Damn... I need some beer...  
  
Clef: NO BEER!  
  
Zazu: damn...  
  
Clef: First of all in MY SHOW! We get to egg Nova!!!  
  
*Nova comes out strapped to a dart board*   
  
Nova: LET ME GO!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!  
  
Clef: *eggs Nova* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Presea: I wish he who must not be named unless we want to get killed by Clef was back.  
  
Caldina: I agree with ya Presea. Damn I can' even talk to Lafarga .  
  
Lantis: Hikaru is checking on E...   
  
*Celf glares at him*  
  
Lantis: the blond guy!  
  
*at the hospital*  
  
Hikaru: Look Eagle its your show... *switches on Drinking ect.* Nova is being egged...  
  
Eagle: ...  
  
*back at the studio*  
  
Clef: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
*Comercials*  
  
Clef: ALL THE COMERCIALS ARE ABOUT ME AND MY SHOW NOT THAT LOSER BLOND AND HIS STUPID SHOW!!  
  
Aska: oh god someone save us.  
  
Sang Yung: From Clef  
  
Chang Ang: I'm to old so don't look at me!  
  
Tatra: I'LL SAVE YOU! SINCE ARE DANCING THING FAILED WE DECIDED TO BECOME SUPER HEROS!  
  
Tarta: TATRA SHUT UP YOUR EMBARRESSING ME!!!!!!  
  
Tatra: Oh Tarta your soooooooo cute when your mad... but stop making your big sister cry.  
  
CLEF: AHHH NO MORE COMERCAILS BACK TO MY SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Geo: Back to Drinking Coffee with Clef... *grumble* this really sucks*  
  
Clef: NOW I SHALL SING!!! OH THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW  
TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW  
TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW TOMARROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu and Umi: *covers ears* he's horrible.  
  
Ferio: Kill me please.  
  
Ascot: I'm gonna die and I'm to young to die!  
  
Caldina: Tarta doesn't sing as bad as this  
  
Tarta: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lafarga: Good bye cruel world *about ot shoot himself*  
  
Presea: ME FIRST!!! *takes the gun*  
  
Lantis: NO ME FIRST!!!!  
  
Primera: Geo... save us!  
  
Geo: *unconcious*  
  
Zazu: *is in a dumpster drunk*  
  
Clef: *finishes* Okay know its time to tell you how I'M BETTER THEN EAGLE!!!! One: I'm hotter  
  
*hospital*  
  
Eagle: *fingers move slightly*  
  
Hikaru: huh...???  
  
*on the TV*  
  
Clef: I'm stronger then that blond loser.  
  
Eagle: *hands move*  
  
Clef: I'm smarter then that crazy loon.  
  
Eagle: Eyes flutter open  
  
Hikaru: Oh my...  
  
Clef: AND THIS SHOW IS MINE AND THAT LOSER WILL NEVER GET IT!!!! HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Hikaru: *turns from the Tv and sees a ginat hole in the wall and Eagle gone* Huh???  
  
CLEF: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
*huge blast*  
  
Geo: EAGLE!!!!  
  
Audience and staff: HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Clef: You think you can beat me?  
  
Eagle: THIS IS MY SHOW! AND I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!! *presses a button and Nova is free*  
  
Clef: AHH  
  
Eagle: Get'em Nova!  
  
Nova: Payback time! *puncehs Clef all the way into space*  
  
Eagle: *sits in his chair and smiles* Geo...  
  
Geo: *wakes up* Oh yeah... WELCOME TO DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE IN CEPHIRO!  
  
Eagle: Since we only have five minutes left I'd like to say if I ever go into a coma again  
Lantis will be in charge and Nova will have authority to kill Clef if he tries to take over  
the show again.  
  
Fuu, Umi and Hikaru (Somehow got back): WE LOVE YOU EAGLE!  
  
Ascot: UMI!  
  
Ferio: FUU!  
  
Umi and Fuu: Not literally.  
  
Hikaru: I love you and Lantis, Eagle. I'm gonna marry you and Lantis.  
  
Presea: Someone up there likes me... not Clef...  
  
Lafarga: Finally that old kid is gone.  
  
Caldina: Give me some suga, sugah.  
  
*caldina and Lafraga kiss*  
  
Lantis: *tries to smile but its to hard* damn...  
  
Zazu: *is still drunk in the dumpster*  
  
Aska and Sang Yung: BY PAPER AND BRUSH!  
  
Chang Ang: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!  
  
Tarta and Tatra: We need a job!!!!!!  
  
Geo: Cue the lights  
  
Primera: starting the song  
  
*chorus sings*  
  
Chorus: halleluia, halleluia, halleluia!  
  
Eagle: That's it for this edition of Drinking Coffee... with Eagle... good night everyone.   
*smiles and faints for no reason*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Hikaru: Interesting... *makes a note* Clef will never host again. 


	5. Japan Edition

Authors Note: I don't own rayearth of folgers coffee song so don't hurt me!  
  
  
Drinking Coffee with Eagle.  
  
Geo: Hello everyoneI'm Geo Metro and this is Drinking Coffee with Eagle IN JAPAN!  
  
*music comes on*  
  
Geo: With the cast Hikaru Shidou...  
  
Hikaru: *twirls around and smiles*  
  
Geo: Umi Ryuzakki...  
  
Umi: *sniffs a flower and smiles*  
  
Geo: Fuu Houougi...  
  
Fuu: *wipes her glasses put them on and smiles*  
  
Geo: And also featuring Presea, Lantis, Primera, Caldina, Lafarga, and Ascot...  
  
Presea, Lantis, Primera, Caldina, Ferio, Lafarga, and Ascot: *are in disco clothes and   
dancing. The stop and wave*  
  
Geo: Also: Clef and Nova...  
  
Nova; *is throwing Clef out the window when she sees the camera and fixes her hair and   
smiles*  
  
Clef: *waves to the camera covered in junk*  
  
Geo: ...and your host EAGLE VISION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eagle: *walks out of on stage while the band plays* Thank you thank you!   
  
*audience claps*  
  
Eagle: Thank you, no thank you. *sips his coffee* You know something.  
  
Hikaru: *pops out with cat ears* NO WHAT EAGLE!!!!!!  
  
Eagle: Coffe makes me want to dance and sing.  
  
*spot light goies one Eagle and a song plays*  
  
Lantis and Lafarga: Ooo OOo OOO  
  
Eagle: Every day I wake up. Pour myself a cup. Of that rich Folgers aroma.   
  
Eagle Lafarga and Lantis: The best part of waking up. It's the doo-wop doo-wop in all I do.   
The mountain grown aroma always comin' through. Oh the best part of wakin' up. Is Folgers  
in your cup.  
  
Eagle: Now, I'm right in harmony.   
  
Eagle Lafarga and Lantis: When I doo-wop doo-wop di-dee One more cup and it's a nu-wop   
she-bop for me. Oh the best part of wakin' up. Is Folgers in your cup.  
  
Eagle: The best part of wakin' up Is Folgers in your cup.  
  
Audience: WOO GO EALGE!!!! *claps hard*  
  
Eagle: Thank you thank you!  
  
Zazu: *raises hand*  
  
Eagle: Yeah Zazu.  
  
Zazu: I have two questions for you.  
  
Eagle: OKay shoot.  
  
Zazu: How the hell did you get Lantis to sing.  
  
Princess Hikaru: I'll anwser that. Money he needed it I supplied it if he'd sing.  
  
Zazu: OKay second question.  
  
Eagle: Okay.  
  
Zazu: HOW COME I'M NOT ON THE CAST!!!  
  
Nova: I'll anwser it! CUZ YOUR A DRUNK KID!  
  
Zazu: fine... *curses*  
  
Eagle: Let's go to a comercial.  
  
*Comercial*  
  
Aska: AHH I'M ALMOST OUT OF PAPER AND BRUSH! COME ON HURRY UP AND CALL BEFORE THERE ALL GONE  
  
Sang Yung: YEAH THAT OR CHANG ANG STOPS US!  
  
Aska: THAT OLD FART HA HA HA HA HA LIKE HE COULD!  
  
CHANG ANG: COME BACK HERE YOU BRATS!  
  
Aska: RUN SANG YUNG RUN! *runs away*  
  
Sang Yung: EEK!  
  
Aska: Call us soon before we run out!  
  
*Comercial 2*  
  
Tarta: TURN OFF THAT CAMERA.  
  
Tatra: Why sis?  
  
Tarta: Were failures. Trun it off before I kick your ass!  
  
Tatra: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tarta: Oh no I'm sorry sis.  
  
Tatra: You mean it?  
  
Tarta: No HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA   
  
Tatra: GRR *punches Tarta and turns off the camera*   
  
Geo: Welcome back to Drinking Coffee with Eagle in Japan.  
  
Eagle: Okay well anyway folks this is the time i'll start anwsering you letters.  
  
Umi: Here ya go Eagle.  
  
Fuu: Here Eagle-san.  
  
Eagle: Thanks girls. Are first letter is form Master de Mageo Clef-o... He writes why the  
hell do people like it when you sing and not me? The anwser is simple you stink.  
  
Nova: You got that right Eagle!  
  
Presea: Stinks bad.  
  
Caldina: Ha ha ha...  
  
Eagle: Next letter is from Lady Aska. She writes... DO YOU LOVE ME EAGLE??? *ong silece*  
Aska... no... no... just no...  
  
Primera: Luckily my Lantis loves me.  
  
Lantis: *sweatdrop*  
  
Eagle: OKay that's all the time we have for today good bye everyone.  
  
Clef: *falls from the skylight* HA HA HA I'M IN HA HA HA!!! THE SUN...  
  
Nova: *smacks Clef out the back window* All taken care of boss. *salutes Eagle*  
  
Eagle: I need some coffee... *sips his coffee and the spotlight comes back* I need Ferio  
and Ascot this time!  
  
Lantis and Lafarga: Ooo OOo OOO  
  
Eagle: Every day I wake up. Pour myself a cup. Of that rich Folgers aroma.   
  
Eagle Ferio and Ascot: The best part of waking up. It's the doo-wop doo-wop in all I do.   
The mountain grown aroma always comin' through. Oh the best part of wakin' up. Is Folgers  
in your cup.  
  
Eagle: Now, I'm right in harmony.   
  
Eagle Ferio and Ascot: When I doo-wop doo-wop di-dee One more cup and it's a nu-wop   
she-bop for me. Oh the best part of wakin' up. Is Folgers in your cup.  
  
Eagle: The best part of wakin' up Is Folgers in your cup. Good night everbody! *waves  
good bye and leaves*  
  
Hikaru: *comes out and waves* Buh Bye!  
  
Umi: *is back stage with Ascot* Bye  
  
Ascot:... *blushes* bye!  
  
Fuu: *is kissing Ferio* Bye  
  
Ferio: *kisses Fuu and waves goodbye*  
  
Larga, Caldina, Nova, Lantis, Primera, and Preasea: *are dancing disco*  
  
Clef: *in a dumpser* B... y... e...  
  
Geo: I'm Geo metro and this has been drinking coffee with Eagle. Good night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Hikaru: Heh wonderful show.  
  
Eagle: *is sleeping*  
  
Princess Hikaru: Remember I DO NOT OWN RAYERTH OR FOLGERS!  
  
Hikaru: We hear ya! 


	6. Chizeta Edition

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T HURT ME!  
  
Drinking Coffee with Eagle  
  
Geo- Hello and welcome to another edition of DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE IN CHIZETA!  
  
*Music plays and everyone is dressed in a Chizeta type outfit *  
  
Geo- With the cast of the magic knight of fire, HIKARU SHIDOU!  
  
Hikaru- YAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Geo- The magic knight of water, UMI RYUZAKKI!  
  
Umi- I'M NUMBER ONE I'M NUMBER ONE!  
  
Geo- *sweat drop * The Magic Knight of wind FUU HOUOUGI!  
  
Fuu- *is busy studying * I'm busy I need to get an "A" on my test so I can become a SYSTEMS ENGINEER! Then I won't have to work here anymore!  
  
Geo- Uh..  
  
Primera- *shouts from the side * GO ON! COME ON THE MUSIC IS RUNNING OUT!  
  
Geo- Oh yeah okay.. From Cephiro the Mysterious and Handsome Swordsman FERIO.. Wait a minute. that sounded so.  
  
Ferio- *looks scared * Ugh. Geo.  
  
Geo- I swear I didn't write it! I don't think you're handsome at all!  
  
Ferio- Uh. I'm UGLY *goes in the corner and cries *  
  
Geo- NO! NO! I didn't mean your ugly your. UH FUU PLEASE TELL FERIO IS NOT UGLY!  
  
Fuu- LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM STUDYING! *Glares coldly at everyone *  
  
Geo- *hides under his desk * She scares me  
  
Primera- *screams and causes Geo to hit his head *  
  
Geo- *smashes head * OW!!!!!!!!!! WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?  
  
Primera- The music ran out.  
  
Geo- *falls down and twitches *  
  
Primera- *rewinds it * Okay finish it up!  
  
Geo- And then there is Caldina, Presea, Nova, Lantis, Lafarga, Ascot and blah! Blah! Blah! Whatever it says about them. And here is your host EAGLE VISION OF AUTOZAM!  
  
Eagle- *mumbles * about time. HELLO AND WELCOME TO ANOTHER EDITION OF DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE.  
  
Crowd minus Zazu- WOOO!!! EAGLE! EAGLE! EAGLE!  
  
Eagle- *sees Zazu not cheering * What's wrong now?  
  
Zazu- I want to be part of the damn show okay!  
  
Eagle- Jeez, talk to Princess Hikaru about it!  
  
*phone rings *  
  
Eagle- Hello?  
  
Shidou, Hikaru- it is Shidou Hikaru-chan to you Eagle-kun!  
  
Eagle- Whatever -chan!  
  
Caldina- Hey, Eagle tell them who the guests are! We only have 3 minutes until the commercial.  
  
Eagle- GRR!!! IF GEO DIDN'T CALL FERIO HANDSOME AND WASTE ALL THIS TIME WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!  
  
Ferio- Does that mean you think I'm ugly too? *Cries and goes into a corner *  
  
Eagle- growls and veins bulge out * SECURITY!  
  
Nova- Yeah boss?  
  
Eagle- Do me a favor and slap some sense into Ferio!  
  
Nova- Okay chief! *takes some loose change and slaps Ferio with it *  
  
Eagle- *stares * Not only was that a cheesy joke I didn't mean to SLAP HIM!  
  
Clef- *bursts in from the ceiling wearing a space suit * I WILL SING!  
  
Nova- OH NO YOU WON'T! *Punches him into space AGAIN! *  
  
Caldina- Well now. this is interesting. UH I mean eagle 30 seconds until the commercial!  
  
Eagle- OKAY WE HAVE A GREAT SHOW! THE PRINCESSES OF CHIZETA ARE HERE! TARTA AND TATRA!  
  
Zazu- Hey can I have an application for the show?  
  
Presea- I think I have one.  
  
Eagle- *pushes Presea off stage * NO SHE DOESN'T! TO THE COMMERCIAL!  
  
*Commercial *  
  
Aska- HEY EVRYONE! GUESS WHAT!  
  
Sang Yung- What is it?  
  
Aska- WE GOT A NEW SHIPMENT OF PAPER AND BRUSH!  
  
Sang Yung- *mouth drops * REALLY THEN THAT MEANS?  
  
Aska- That's right! MORE FOR ALL YOU SAPS. I mean stupid. I mean people who haven't bought any.  
  
Sang Yung- YES AND LIKE ALWAYS ITS ONLY $19.95!  
  
*Muffled voice comes from closet behind them *  
  
Aska- *sweat drop * Uh that's all for today!  
  
Chang Ang- WAIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF HERE YOU BRATS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!  
  
*Commercial 2*  
  
Tarta- Hey, were not going to have a commercial like usual because were on the DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE SHOW! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Tatra- Watch your accent Tarta!  
  
*Clef bursts in *  
  
Clef- HA! HA! HA! NOW I CAN TAKE CONTROL OF THIS COMMERCIAL!  
  
Tarta- GRR! NEVER INTERRUPT ME! *kicks Clef out the window of the studio *  
  
Nova- WHERE IS HE?  
  
Tarta- I took care of him.  
  
Nova- Okay cool! *leaves *  
  
*end of the commercial *  
  
Geo- WELCOME BACK TO DRINKING COFFEE WITH EAGLE! AND HERE IS YOUR HOST, EAGLE VISION!  
  
Fuu- GEO-SAN!!! SHUT UP! I'm STUDYING!  
  
Geo- *gulps *  
  
Ferio- I'm ugly. I'm ugly!!!!  
  
Eagle- *ties up Presea and gags her *  
  
Hikaru- Eagle why are you tying up Presea?  
  
Eagle- Shhhh! I don't want Zazu working here. All he'll do is buy booze!  
  
Hikaru- I see.  
  
Umi- *brushes her hair while Ascot watches * Oh Ascot I love my hair  
  
Ascot- I love you!  
  
Umi- ASCOT! *jumps in his arms and topples him over while kissing him *  
  
Eagle- Anyway. I'd like to introduce our guests. Geo!  
  
Geo- *sees Fuu glaring at him *  
  
Eagle- GEO!  
  
Geo- *is gone *  
  
Eagle- I need better *sees Zazu * EVERYTHING IS PERFECT! TARTA AND TATRA GET OUT HERE NOW!  
  
Fuu- Eagle. SHUT UP I NEED AN A!!! *fire comes out of no where and devil horns come out of her head *  
  
Eagle- * Gulp*  
  
Tarta and Tatra- THANK YOU!  
  
Tatra- Um. Eagle can I have some tea?  
  
Tarta- GRR! SHUT UP TATRA!  
  
Tatra- *goes and cries in the corner with Ferio *  
  
Eagle- I need a vacation! *groans *  
  
Lafarga- *comes out with some tea for Tatra *  
  
Tatra- THANK YOU SWEETIE! *hugs him *  
  
Caldina- OH NO YOU DON'T! *Comes out and starts a fight with Tatra * HE'S MY MAN!  
  
Audience- JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
Eagle- THIS IS NOT THE SPRINGER SHOW!  
  
Audience- Sorry. EAGLE! EAGLE! EAGLE!  
  
Eagle- Much better!  
  
Lantis- *rolls his eyes and leaves *  
  
Hikaru- Lantis where are you going?  
  
Lantis- I QUIT!  
  
Zazu- . THERE'S AN OPENING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eagle- jumps on his back * NO LANTIS PLEASE!!! HERE HAVE SOME MONEY! *gives him a sack of money *  
  
Lantis- Okay. I'll stay.  
  
Eagle- *sighs with relief *  
  
Ferio- I quit! Not even money can bring me back! You all think I'm ugly.  
  
Eagle- *gasps * NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu- *growls * WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET! Oh Ferio. *sees him in a cute outfit from Chizeta * YOU LOOK SO CUTE!  
  
Ferio- *sees Fuu in her Chizeta outfit * YOUR DEAD SEXY!  
  
*they jump into each others arms and kiss each other *  
  
Ferio- I'll stay! *runs off with Fuu *  
  
Eagle- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
*suddenly Clef comes crashing down and lands on Tarta *  
  
Clef- I MADE IT! NOW I WILL SING!  
  
Nova- NO YOU WON'T!  
  
Tarta- WHY YOU LITTLE OLD JERK!  
  
*both Nova and Tarta grab clef and shove him out the window and he lands into a dumpster *  
  
Eagle- Wow. hey Tarta want a job?  
  
Tarta- REALLY?  
  
Zazu- HEY!  
  
Eagle- Uh. never mind. end the show! GEO! *runs out of the studio and into his FTO *  
  
Geo- *isn't around *  
  
Primera- Ugh.. This is for this edition of Drinking coffee with Eagle. BYE!  
  
Hikaru and Lantis- BYE!  
  
Umi and Ascot- BYE!  
  
Caldina and Tatra- *still fighting *  
  
Presea- *still tied up * MMPH!!!!! (GET ME OUT OF HERE!)  
  
Nova and Tarta- COME HERE CLEF!  
  
Clef- *screams like a girl *  
  
Lafarga- *shrugs *  
  
Shidou Hikaru- Well. this was interesting! Hee hee!  
  
Eagle- I deserve a raise!  
  
Shidou Hikaru- Okay only if you do the next show someplace cool!  
  
Eagle- Where?  
  
Shidou Hikaru- I don't know just do it Eagle! *glomps him *  
  
Eagle- Ugh.. Jeez what I'll do for money! 


End file.
